Breakfast cereals typically are made from various types of cereal grains. Since cereal grains are known to contain numerous nutrients that are important for promoting good health, they have long been a staple part of our diet. To make breakfast cereals interesting to eat, food manufacturers have produced them in numerous flavors and textures. Some breakfast cereal products include a filling that may impart a different flavor and/or texture than the encasement. Typically, such cereal products include a cereal shell containing shredded cereal as the filling.
Conventional techniques for forming the filling include pressing dough pellets through a pair of counter rotating shredding rolls. One roll is grooved while the other one is smooth. As the dough pellets pass through the rotating rolls, the pellets are shredded to form cereal shreds. However, conventional techniques forming cereal shreds have resulted in the rolls having a high wear rate. This requires the rolls to be frequently replaced, thereby increasing operating costs.
From the above discussion, it is desirable to provide an improved cereal with filling that, among other things, reduces operating cost.